leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS240
/ |title_ja=VS キモリ |title_ro=VS Kimori |image=PS240.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=240 |location=Pacifidlog Town |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VII |next_round=Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops }} / or Granting an Old Wish (Japanese: VS キモリ VS or あのときの願いを A Wish From Back Then) is the 240th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Pacifidlog Town, the waves shake the town that floats on the water. Despite the danger, an old man focuses more on the fact that he can't see a certain island on that day. A voice tells him that they made a promise to go find shelter if they can't find the illusionary island like the rest of the citizens have. Disappointed, the old man wishes to see the island, only for a wave to knock him out of the building. Suddenly, the old man stops falling, as a had saved him. The Kecleon throws the old man back into the building, where he thanks for saving him. The two of them get into some boats and head off to , while a figure watches from above. Wally expresses surprise, as he never expected that he would arrive at Pacifidlog Town when the old man offered to show him a better place to recuperate from his illness. When the old man asks if Wally is angry at him, Wally says no because he wouldn't have captured and otherwise. Rara's horns begin glowing, which Wally believes is because she senses in the area. Wally apologizes to Rara, because even if he wanted to search for Ruby, he has no idea where to even search for him. Wally notices a bag with a Pokémon inside floating in the water. Wally tries to use Rara's to get it, but the old man points out that waves will carry it away before the attack can even reach it. Instead, Wally has Cacturne pierce the bag with and pin it to a rock. With Kecleon's long tongue, Wally gets the and frees Treecko from it. Noticing that all of the commotion had exhausted Treecko, Wally has Roselia put Treecko to sleep in an attempt to heal it. A voice from above praises Wally's skills, but questions why he chose to use Needle Arm to save the Treecko. The voice demands an answer, because if Cacturne had missed, it could have seriously injured Treecko. Wally notices that Rara's horns are glowing, signifying that the voice belongs to someone she knows. The voice demands that Wally answer him once more. Wally replies that even though he knows that he is weak, he trusts his Pokémon enough to make decisions like that. The voice is pleased by his answer, and reveals himself to be Norman. Norman notices Rara jumping up to him, which allows him to figure out why she wasn't with him before. The old man reveals himself to be Norman's friend who had asked him to watch Wally's true strength. Wally gets confused about what the two are talking about. Norman reveals that he had come to train Wally, to grant the wish he was asked before in Petalburg City and refused. Major events * is revealed to have traveled to Pacifidlog Town. * Wally rescues Professor Birch's lost Treecko. * Norman agrees to train Wally. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * (flashback) * * Norman * Old man Pokémon * (Rara/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Norman's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kimori - Điều ước lúc ấy }} de:Kapitel 240 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS240 fr:Chapitre 240 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA240 zh:PS240